Rikkaidai Gone Bad
by murasaurus
Summary: Gimana seandainya kalo anak-anak Rikkai berubah jadi pengacau sekolah? Inilah kisahnya! 2nd chapter has been added. Warning : OOC so pasti, kedurhakaan, perbuatan tercela... Semuanya ada di sini. You were warned. Muahahaha! Enjoooy!
1. Here Come The Bad Boys

**Tega ya. Lama nggak nongol, begitu muncul, tau-tau ngasih yang beginian...  
**

**Okelah. Tanpa basa-basi! Ini dia!**

**Disclaimer : Tenipuri hanya milik TakeKon, ngimpi aja kali kalo saya bisa menguasainya!**

**

* * *

**

**RIKKAIDAI GONE BAD  
**

* * *

Kira-kira satu jam sudah mereka terkungkung dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Benar-benar KETERLALUAN!"

Mereka menunduk, mengkerutt pada kursi masing-masing.

"Kali ini kalian sudah TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

Dan... BRAK! Hantaman keras di atas meja yang menyusul kemudian, otomatis membuat mereka terlonjak. Niou melirik Yagyuu, Yagyuu melirik Kuwahara, Kuwahara melirik Marui, Marui melirik Kirihara, Kirihara melirik Yanagi, Yanagi melirik Yukimura, Yukimura melirik Sanada, dan Sanada melirik lantai. Oh, ada bangkai kecoak disitu...

Suasana hening tak mengenakkan. untuk sejenak, Yoshizawa Tsutomu mengedarkan pandangan prihatin kepada delapan siswa yang ada di depannya. Kemudian, seperti kebanyakan orang yang bingung bagaimana harus memberi nasihat kepada delapan anak yang sukar diatur, Yoshizawa mulai jalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrika.

"Kalian itu harusnya sadar diri! Jaga sikap! Ingatlah, kalian itu sudah kelas tiga!"

"Maaf pak!" tiba-tiba Kirihara menyela, "Saya masih kelas dua lho,"

"Yah... tahun depan kan kamu kelas tiga! Itupun kalau kamu naik..." Yoshizawa tetap bersikeras dengan "kelas tiga"-nya.

"Maksain deh pak..." gumam Kirihara lirih. Ternyata Yoshizawa mendengarnya, kemudian beliau mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari arsip : daftar nilai siswa.

"Lihat ini!" Yoshizawa menyodorkan lembaran tersebut ke arah siswanya, "Lihat!"

"Ehm... Apa yang harus kami liat, pak?" tanya Sanada, tampak bingung.

"Ya ini! Daftar nilai kalian!"

"Tapi pak... Di sini kok tulisannya ada cabe sekilo, bawang putih setengah ons, gula, garam, sabun cuci..."

Yoshizawa memperhatikan lagi lembaran yang diambilnya.

"Oh... oh, ya. Maaf, salah ambil..."

Sementara Yoshizawa mencari daftar nilai betulan, anak-anak pada cengengesan di belakangnya. Lalu mereka kembali memasang topeng ekspresi bersalah tatkala sang kepsek lagi-lagi menyorongkan buklet yang lain. kali ini benar-benar daftar nilai siswa.

"Nah kan?" komentar beliau, "Gimana?"

"Bagus, pak," ujar Yukimura. Yoshizawa mengerutkan dahi.

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Itu lho pak... sampul bukunya. Bunga-bunga pink. Lucu banget. Ehehe… "

Yoshizawa mengehela nafas.

"Maksudnya tuh nilai kalian! Nilai! Saya heran, bagaimana bisa kalian bertahan di sekolah ini, dengan nilai macam begini?"

Kembali beliau berjalan hilir-mudik.

"Benar-benar tak habis pikir aku! tidakkah kalian mengerti? Kalau semua yang telah kalian lakukan itu merusak imej sekolah, hah? Apalagi kalau melihat nilai-nilai semesteran kalian yang terjun bebas!"

Hal yang disinggung oleh kepsek, tak lain ialah mengenai tingkah-polah mereka berdelapan yang sering jadi pembicaraan seantero sekolah.

Kedelapan murid yang saat ini tengah dihujat habis oleh kepsek, dikenal sebagai siswa berprestasi... di lapangan. Pasalnya, mereka termasuk dalam jajaran reguler klub tennis Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku yang bergengsi dan disegani. Tentunya, predikat tersebut membanggakan bagi masing-masing pihak. Sayang seribu sayang, entah gara-gara salah asuhan atau karena gejolak masa remaja, akhir-akhir ini mereka senang bikin ulah di belantara sekolah. Semua anggota sekolah, mulai dari tukang kebun hingga murid bahkan dewan guru sekalipun, pasti kena getahnya. Salah seorang siswa pernah mereka kunci di toilet dari pagi sampai ke pagi lagi, tanpa alasan, dan tak terhitung berapa kali mereka berhasil mengelabui pak satpam yang lagi berjaga-jaga mengawasi murid yang mangkir. Tak ketinggalan, ruangan-ruangan dalam sekolah pun sering mereka jarah secara tak manusiawi. Pernah beberapa kali mereka kepergok guru, sedang membunyikan bel pulang sekolah satu jam lebih awal. Acapkali juga mereka memprakarsai acara pembantaian di kantin, sehingga bakal dipastikan acara makan siang yang santai berubah jadi perang-makanan besar-besaran. Pokoknya, tiap kali ada laporan menyoal kaki meja yang buntung, kudeta sekolah, atau Viagra yang ada di dalam laci meja guru pria, pastilah mereka yang dicari karena memang mereka-lah pelakunya. Namun, dasar bocah tengik licik dan cerdik, mereka selalu lolos dari pencarian dan pengejaran yang dilakukan para guru.

Yoshizawa menarik nafas lagi, memperhatikan delapan siswa-nya satu-persatu. Sanada Genichiro, tak tahu habis kesurupan setan macam mana, yang pasti setan tersebut telah sukses mengambil alih jiwa asli wakil kapten klub tennis itu, yang serius-nya sudah tingkat dunia. Yukimura Seiichi... Ini juga sama. Luarnya saja dia terlihat seperti pemuda yang memenuhi semua syarat Dasa Dharma pramuka, tapi sebenarnya dialah pimpinan gerombolan bromocorah itu. Gembongnya. Fedengkotnya. Biang kerok dari semua masalah. Di sebelahnya, duduklah si Tukang Informasi geng, Yanagi Renji. Tanya saja seputar jalan rahasia menuju ke luar sekolah, hingga titik kelemahan semua guru, pasti dia tahu, entah darimana. Kirihara Akaya di sampingnya, yang paling muda sekaligus paling biadab. Jika Sanada seolah kerasukan setan, maka Kirihara adalah setan yang sesungguhnya. Saat kenakalannya sudah tak terkendali, "Devil Akaya", begitulah julukan yang ia sandang. Sama imutnya dengan Kirihara, Marui Bunta tampak gelisah, sepertinya kelaparan. Diantara anggota geng, Marui memang selalu yang paling kelaparan. Terhitung sudah 873 kali dia makan di kantin tanpa bayar. Sedangkan Kuwahara Jackal, siswa blasteran Jepang-Brazil itu, bertindak seolah dia kacung Marui saja. Dari 873 kasus makan-gratis yang dilakukan Bunta, 719-nya telah dibayar secara kredit dengan uang hasil curian dompet ibunya, sehingga kerugian kantin dapat tertutupi untuk sementara. Sebenarnya, Kuwahara anak yang baik, mungkin gara-gara terseret oleh Marui, dia jadi ikut-ikutan hancur. Di sebelah, seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah mengelap kacamatanya. Inilah yang membuat Yoshizawa hilang akal. Mengapa dan bagaimana bisa, Yagyuu Hiroshi, sang bintang sekolah, juara satu, siswa akademis, harapan bangsa, bisa terbawa gelombang kelompok laknat itu? Sungguh dahsyat pengaruh pergaulan! Sementara itu, Niou Masaharu memasang tampang bosan. Pemuda urakan yang satu ini tak kalah parahnya dari Kirihara. Hampir semua kelakuan sensaional mereka adalah hasil rancangannya. Yang bikin heran, Yagyuu betah-betah saja bersahabat dengannya.

Kondang dengan kenakalannya, geng ini jadi sangat ditakuti oleh para siswa. Coba saja berani melawan mereka, esok harinya mereka akan dilempari telur busuk begitu sampai di depan gerbang, belum lagi dengan gencetan-gencetan yang akan mereka lancarkan. Dewan guru pun dibuat kewalahan oleh mereka. Seminggu yang lalu, salah satu guru BP yang bertugas menangani mereka, mengundurkan diri secara sukarela. Kabar yang beredar, beliau telah melarikan diri dari Jepang, mengganti nama, menggunduli rambutnya, dan melakukan operasi plastik lantaran Niou mengancam untuk membunuhnya gara-gara salah menulis nama di buku kesiswaan. Ancaman itu hanya sebuah pepesan kosong, tentu saja. Tapi ditangggapi serius ternyata...

Jadi, sebagai kepala sekolah, Yoshizawa merasa wajib turun tangan dalam usaha pelurusan sikap dan budi pekerti kedelapan siswa yang bandelnya amit-amit ini, biarpun menjadi wasit moral dalam geng berandal tidaklah mudah. Lebih-lebih setelah mengetahui bahwa nilai-nilai semesteran mereka jauh di bawah standar ketetapan sekolah.

"Dengan nilai yang seperti itu," kembali sang kepsek angkat bicara, "dijamin takkan sudi SMA manapun mau menerima kalian! Bahkan di universitas! Mau jadi apa kalian?"

"Jadi dosen, pak!" spontan Yagyuu menjawab. Yoshizawa menoleh, namun tak menanggapi. Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa dengan kelakuan murid unggulan itu. Pupus sudah segala harapan yang ia gantungkan pada Yagyuu.

"Pernahkah kalian merasa... malu, kalau rapot kalian yang semerah darah itu dilihat orang lain? Tak adakah sedikitpun rasa bersalah, menyaksikan wajah kecewa orangtua kalian? Kalian-kalian ini, yang belum bisa membahagiakan ortu, bisa disebut anak durhaka, tahu?"

Mendengar kepsek membawa-bawa ortu, Yukimura menunduk makin dalam.

"Belum lagi perihal kelakuan kalian! Belatung di perpus, kodok di kolam renang, silet di loker-loker murid! mau kuadukan itu pada orangtua kalian?"

"Jangan, pak!" airmata Yukimura merebak di sela pekikannya. Semua anggota geng tahu, Sang Leader hendak menunjukkan kepiawaiannya berakting dalam semacam airmata bombay. Rupanya Yoshizawa tidak sepintar yang lain. Beliau percaya akan airmata imitasi itu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Sudah seringkali guru-guru menyuruh kalian membuat surat pernyataan perjanjian kelakuan baik. Tapi apa hasilnya? Nihil! Hanya lewat saja surat itu!"

Yukimura terisak-isak, sementara Yanagi menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Kirihara dan Niou malah cekikikan. Marui melahap roti buaya-nya diam-diam.

"Terutama kau, Yagyuu! Terus terang, saya kecewa denganmu. Calon peserta olimpiade IPA, sekarang berubah menjadi garong!"

Yagyuu tercekat. Dirinya sering mencuri kunci jawaban soal tes semesteran dari ruang guru, atas perintah Yukimura tentunya.

"Sanada! Selama ini tak pernah kau macam-macam... Kenapa kau ini?"

"Eng... kena... kena seleksi alam, pak," Sanada menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Aku kenal baik ayahmu! Pasti tiada ampun bagimu kalau gosip buruk tentangmu bisa sampai ke telinganya!"

Sanada tak bergeming memikirkan reaksi ayahnya jika mendengar kisah putra bungsu-nya yang pernah kedapatan terlibat aksi anarkis dengan preman terminal.

"Niou! Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Dilarang mengecat rambut! Apalagi dengan warna norak seperti i..."

"Warna rambut saya asli, pak," sanggah Niou, memegangi rambut blonde-nya yang jabrik seperti kulit duren.

"Apanya yang warna asli? Tak mungkin orang Jepang punya rambut macam itu!" semprot kepsek, "Kecuali kalau kau mengalami penuaan dini, rambut seperti ubanan begitu..."

"Tapi pak, yang ginian kan lagi nge-tren!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN TREN!" suara kepsek menggelegar hingga keluar ruangan, dan tak lupa, BRAK! mereka terlonjak lagi.

Yoshizawa memandang tajam murid-muridnya, sebelum berjalan menuju ke jendela samping meja kerjanya. Nampaklah para siswa yang sedang olahraga di lapangan depan. Namun, pikirannya fokus ke arah kiat-kiat yang jitu untuk menangani kasus kedelapan anak reguler klub tennis itu.

"Pak, pak..." Yanagi menegur setelah enam menit dengan suasana kuburan, "Kenapa, pak? kok diem?"

"Marah ya, pak?" Kuwahara menebak.

"Sakit gigi, pak?" tanya Sanada.

"Nggak! Sariawan!" jawab Yoshizawa ngasal.

"Sariawan? Minum larutan cap kaki gajah aja, pak!" Marui mengusulkan, menyebut-nyebut obat andalan keluarga di saat muncul bengkak kecil di gusinya.

Semenit berlalu lagi dalam diam. Dua menit... tiga menit...

"Baiklah," akhirnya Yoshizawa berkata.

"Maksudnya?" kata Marui, "Bapak mau pake obat yang tadi saya anjurkan?"

"Bukan itu!" sahut Yoshizawa, "Saya cuma pingin ngasih kesempatan lagi buat kalian,"

Semuanya mendongak, merasakan ada secercah cahaya harapan yang datang dari langit.

"Dengan syarat..."

Kirihara menampakkan wajah protes akan kehadiran syarat.

"...mulai besok, ikut bimbingan kepribadian! langsung dari saya!"

Serentak, anak-anak bercuap-cuap heboh.

"Wah, nggak bisa gitu dong, pak!"

"Kita kan ada latian juga!"

"Jangan rampas hak bermain kami, pak!"

"Nggak manusiawi, pak!"

"DIAAAMMMM!" dalam sekali teriak, anak-anak spontan bungkam. Kepsek memandang mereka, tampak jengkel bukan main.

"Itulah jeleknya kalian! Belum selesai orang bicara, langsung komentar sana-sini!"

Hening lagi.

"Saya mengambil keputusan begini, bukan sembarangan. Hanya inilah jalan terbaik... kecuali kalau kalian mau saya memanggil orangtua kalian. Bagaimana?"

Semua menggelengkan kepala, terutama Sanada. Mampuslah dia kalau ketauan ayahnya...

"Benar kan?" kepsek menegaskan, "Semua dewan guru angkat tangan sudah, pun dengan staf BP. Sekarang hanya saya yang harus menghadapi kalian, mendidik kalian, dengan tangan saya sendiri,"

Hening lagi.

"Kalau dibiarkan begini terus, bisa-bisa musnah sekolah ini. Hancur reputasinya! Parah..."

Hening lagi.

"Pokoknya, keputusan tadi sudah final. tak dapat diganggu gugat!"

Baru saja Yukimura membuka mulut hendak membantah, Yoshizawa sudah mendahuluinya.

"Dan yang berani protes... maka... OUT!"

Sang Leader refleks bungkam. Ancaman kepsek ampuh juga buatnya.

"Eng... pak," tapi bukan Yukmimura namanya kalau ia gampang menyerah, "Sebentar... saya bukannya membantah sih, cuma mau... negosiasi. Boleh kan pak?"

"Nego?" ulang Yoshizawa, "Soal apa?"

"Tentang... latian tennis kita, pak. Bapak tau sendirilah kalau kita ini termasuk anggota reguler klub tenn..."

"Ya sudah! kalo gitu, kalian DILARANG main sampai sembuh dari sakit jiwa kalian,"

Sekarang Yukimura menganga. Yang lainnya bertampang mirip dengannya. Diskors maen tennis? Hah! Yang benar saja!

"Yaoloh pak, pak! Pelit amat sih!" Niou bersungut-sungut, "Itu keterlaluan namanya! Membelenggu kebebasan kita! Ayo, teman-teman! Jangan kita mau diam saja! Jita harus berani melawan birokrasi kepala sekolah yang berbelit-belit! Ayo! AYO!"

"HEH!" kepsek mendampratnya, "Tenang kamu! Ini bukan ajang demonstrasi! Ini ketetapan yang saya buat demi kebaikan kalian!"

"Apanya yang kebaikan kalo ujung-ujungnya bikin kita menderita?" Niou masih membandel juga. Sanada mendukungnya.

"Betul itu! Pak, harap mengerti! Kami semua, di sini ini, hidup demi tennis! Hanya tennis! Saking tennis-nya sampai-sampai kami nggak punya waktu buat cari pacar! Jadi bayangkan kalau tennis sampai direnggut dari kehidupan kami. Sakau kita, pak! Sakau!"

"Sudah sudah! Dasar tukang bantah, kalian berdua ini.." Yoshizawa menanggapi ketus. Dua anak ini memang berbakat jadi demonstran ulung rupanya, "Kalian tak punya pacar kan gara-gara polah kalian yang mengerikan. Lagipula, apa salahnya kalian stop dulu tennis kalian?"

"Ya salah dong, pak! Salah besar!" pekik Niou.

"Maka dari itu! Tadi kan saya bilang sampe kalian insaf dengan perbuatan kalian! Kalau kalian lebih cepat mengikuti bimbingan kepribadian, kalian bakal cepat sembuh, cepat waras, barulah kalian boleh main tennis lagi!"

"Kelamaan pak!"

"Itu akan mengharuskan kalian bersungguh-sungguh menjalani bimbingan! Mengerti? Jangan dibantah lagi!" ujar Yoshizawa lebih keras, "Saya berbaik hati mau memberi kalian kesempatan... tapi malah disalah artikan! Menurut kalian saya harus berbuat apa? Memecat kalian dari jajaran reguler dan memberhentikan tennis kalian selamanya?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan Niou tamat kalimat. Kepala sekolah tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Soal berhenti tennis sih tak masalah, toh mereka bisa main di luar. Tapi kalau sampai mereka keluar dari reguler... Amit-amit! Mau ditaruh di mana muka mereka?

"Yah, itu keputusan saya yang benar-benar final. Kalau berani membantah lagi, hengkang saja dari sekolah ini," Yoshizawa melanjutkan, nada bicaranya lebih tenang, "Nah, silakan keluar. Jam keempat sudah dimulai, saya rasa,"

Merasa kalah, satu persatu, mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang sekolah dengan hampa. Karir mereka sebagai pembangkang guru, hancur dalam beberapa menit saja...

Yoshizawa benar. pelajaran jam keempat tengah berlangsung. Tapi dasar badung, bukannya duduk manis di kelas, mereka malah berdiskusi di toilet, tempat nongkrong favorit mereka setelah ruang klub.

"Anjrit!" Niou memaki-maki begitu sampai di dalam, "Guru brengsek! Mati aja luh!"

"Hei, Niou-kun!" tegur Yagyuu, "Jangan mengumpat begitu dong. Nggak baik,"

"Abis gimana? Itu orang emang keparatnya gak nguatin!"

"Emang keparat... tapi ya... jangan keras-keras ngomongnya,"

"Puri.." Niou nyengir, kirain sohib kentalnya itu membela Yoshizawa.

"Mati deh kita... dilarang maen tennis di sekolah..." keluh Yanagi, "Seiichi, kenapa kamu nggak akting lagi tadi? Pura-pura kesurupan kek atau apa gitu biar bisa ngerayu Yoshizawa,"

"Yah... maunya sih gitu," Yukimura manyun, "tapi tiba-tiba aja aku ngerasa kasian sama dia. Menurutku dia udah baik, mau menghadapi kita secara langsung,"

"Kok kesannya kamu kayak ngebelain dia sih?"

"Daripada kita out dari sekolah?" Yukimura bertanya balik. Yanagi menghela nafas.

"Tapi tenang..."

Semuanya berbarengan menoleh ke arah Leader.

"Tentu saja, aku NGGAK AKAN ngebiarin semua rencana Yoshizawa berjalan dengan lancar,"

"Artinya, kamu bakal mengacaukannya," Sanada menarik kesimpulan, "Iya, kan?"

Senyum puas mengembang di bibir Yukimura.

"So pasti!" katanya, "dan dengarkan rencanaku..."

Sampai bel pulang sekolah, tak seorangpun guru-guru menjumpai mereka di dalam kelas.

* * *

**Khu khu khu... Badboys of Rikkaidai, huh? Akankah mereka berhasil mempertaruhkan siasat jahanam mereka?**

_

* * *

_

_Nah. Itu tadi. Hehehe… Ini FF sebenernya repost dari blog saya lho… Mungkin ada yang nyadar? Maaf ya. Abisnya saya pengen ngepost sesuatu di mari, kan kangen… Udah lama nggak cerita-cerita (?) Sebenernya sih saya ada FF baru buat di post, tapi berhubung belom jadi ya… Saya post yang ini aja Oh ya, tentang nama kepsek-nya, saya dapet infonya dari website… Tapi lupa website mana. Jadi, saya nggak ngarang-ngarang namanya sendiri ^^_

_Trus... Oh ya, tentang judulnya. Karena bahasa Inggris saya jelek, saya pengen tahu apakah judulnya sudah tepat. Kalo ada yang bisa ngasih jawaban, feel free aja buat ngasih masukan :)  
_

_Terimakasih banyak buat yang mau baca sampe sini, dan mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan tulis, OOC yang sungguh terlalu, dsb :D Komentar, pertanyaan, saran, dan hujatan, diterima dengan lapang dada (halah). Ayo ayo, mumpung gratis… Hehehe XDD (apa deh)_


	2. PBB Gilo

**Akhirnya saya kembali! Muahaha! Yak, langsung saja, ini dia chapter keduax! Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan lain. Maklum, author gembel...  
**

**Disclaimer : PoT milik Takekon. Milik Takekon. MILIK TAKEKON. Huhuhu... /mojok**

* * *

**RIKKAIDAI GONE BAD**

2nd chapter : PBB gilo

* * *

Berlokasi di halaman depan sekolah, anak-anak reguler klub tenis Rikkai berkumpul pada jam 4 pagi atas perintah sang kepsek.

"Huaaahhhmmm!" Kirihara menguap lebar selebar-lebarnya, dan untung saja tak ada lalat atau capung atau kelelawar atau sendal jepit yang iseng-iseng terbang di dekat situ. Tidak sepicing pun dia tidur barang semalam lantaran menonton film "The Terminal Tol" yang terbaru. Di sebelahnya, macam orang tak makan 3 hari saja, Marui mengunyah bulat-bulat pisang goreng dengan penjagaan ketat dari Kuwahara. Siapa tahu si Tensai itu mati tersedak pisang goreng, dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu buat seorang Marui, lebih baik mati dalam medan perang memperebutkan sandal di pasar obral daripada mati keselek. Yanagi tidak jelas sedang tidur atau terjaga, namun tangannya memegang sebuah notes-yang berisikan data-data dan catatan semua informasi yang didapatkannya.

"Ajeh gileeeh," Niou mengeluh setengah mati, "Kenapa sih, kepsek ngehe itu nyuruh kita kumpul pagi buta gini?"

"Who knows? Emang mabok itu orang!" sambil menggigil kedinginan, Yukimura sewot-sewot sendiri. Tadi ia diguyur air es oleh ibunya gara-gara susah dibangunkan. Berkebalikan dengan Leader, Sanada tampak segar-bugar sehat wal afiat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Baginya, yang selalu terjaga mendahului azan subuh, bangun sebelum jam 4 sama sekali bukan soal. Bukan apa-apa. Pasalnya, pada jam itu, sang ayah telah menunggunya di dojo keluarga guna mengajaknya berlatih kendo, dan sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orangtua, guru, kepada nusa bangsa, dan negara, Sanada harus menepatinya jika tak ingin uang sakunya disunat. Yagyuu pun sama dengan Sanada. Pastilah dia gunakan waktunya saban fajar untuk sekedar membaca materi pelajaran yang akan dibahas di sekolah nantinya. Sementara itu, Kirihara tengah mengamati Yagyuu. Ceritanya, ada PR Bahasa Inggris yang dia kagak ngarti, lantas ia meminta Yagyuu yang mengerjakannya.

"Hm..." Yagyuu menggumam kecil. Dibacanya soal yang tertera di kertas PR milik Kirihara.

_Homework : make just one essay, consists of 3 paragraphs. Collect at Wednesday.  
_

"Gimana pai?" tanya Kirihara, "Terlalu susah nggak? Aku aja nggak ngerti di suru ngapain sama PR-nya"

"Ah, ini mah kecil. Cetek!" ujar Yagyuu. Segera diambilnya henpon dari saku, lalu disetelnya music player di henpon. Dengan diiringi oleh lagu-lagu yang mengalir dari henpon-nya, Yagyuu dapat mengerjakan semua dengan lancar. Kemungkinan besar tembang-tembang itu bisa mempengaruhi kinerjanya menjadi lebih cepat dan pasti (kayak apaan aja).

"Hm.. hm... apa ya? oh, ini aja deh!" Yagyuu kemudian mulai menulis.

_Beibeh beibeh my beibeh  
You drive me crazy  
Beibeh beibeh my beibeh  
My heart is beating honey  
Beibeh beibeh my beibeh  
Oh please say love me  
Beibeh beibeh my beibeh  
Baby... mmuuuaaacchh_

_I don't wanna lose you  
Yes, i wanna hold you  
I don't wanna make you  
Make you sad and make you cry_

_Love needs money, love needs money, but your money can't buy my love  
_

"Nah, selesai," Yagyuu menyeka keringat dari jidatnya, sok-sok habis kerja berat kayak kuli sambat. Kirihara langsung merebut kertas jawabannya.

"Waaa~ hebat! Yagyuu-senpai hebat! Keren banget nih! Pasti aku dapet nilai bagus! Hahaha! Thanks ya pai!" Kirihara sumringah dengan hasil kerjaan yang bukan pekerjaannya sendiri, "Beneran deh! Ya ampun... gimana caranya, ya, biar bisa pinter Inggris kek senpai?"

"Tonton aja sinetron-nya Cinta Laura," Yagyuu menjawab dengan cool-nya. Kirihara manggut-manggut. Mendadak dia jadi nge-fans sama Cinlau.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sesosok yang belum jelas bentuknya gara-gara tertutupi kabut pagi. Namun, akhirnya sosok itu terlihat jelas. Sosok yang paling mereka inginkan untuk dihantam kompor, dilempar kulkas, dan digilas buldoser (sadis bener) : Yoshizawa.

"Pagi, semuanya," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, beliau melanjutkan, "Ayo, sekarang kita ke lapangan,"

Sambil bertukar pandangan, anak-anak mengikuti Yoshizawa menuju lapangan kecil. Dari situ, mereka bisa melihat... Oh, betapa mulusnya... Permukaan lapangan tennis yang biasa mereka jadiin tempat buat nabok-nabokin bola. Memang, selama ini mereka tidak begitu peduli akan kehadiran lapangan tennis itu, namun sekarang, setelah mereka dijatuhi vonis untuk jauh darinya, barulah mereka sadar akan makna lapangan tennis. Saat ini, lapangan itu seperti es kacang ijo dan gorengan di kala menjelang buka puasa : menggoda iman, menggelitik kalbu.

"Hei hei.. kenapa kalian ini?" Yoshizawa bingung menyaksikan geng itu memandang lapangan seolah-olah ada pasar malam di sana dan mereka adalah balita yang seumur-umur belom pernah diajak bapak-emaknya pergi ke sono.

"Padahal deket gini.. tapi rasanya jauh ya..." komentar Marui.

"Jika teringat lapangan tennis... Jauh dihati, dekat dimata..." Yukimura bersenandung dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Yang lain pun keliatannya mulai mengalami sindrom yang sejenis dengan Sang Leader : Kangenitis Maen Tennistis.

"Haah... tuh, kan. Sekarang kalian baru menyesal. Cobalah introspeksi diri sedikit, ini semua kan salah kalian juga,"

"Pak, mana bisa kami introspeksi! Mosok semalem badan saya gatel semua gara-gara mikir tentang hukuman yang Bapak jatuhkan itu!" sahut Yanagi, padahal sebenarnya alasan dia gatal-gatal di sekujur tubuh adalah karena dia sudah dua setengah minggu tidak mandi.

"Kemaren raket saya disita papi! Ditaro di lemari kaca anti air, anti api, anti gosok, anti gores, anti lecet, anti lengket..." Sanada ber-cas-cis-cus menceritakan pengaman yang biasa digunakan bapaknya buat menyimpan katana warisan, tapi kesannya malah kayak cerita tentang panci teflon ibunya yang baru.

"Saya nggak bisa tidur semaleman pak! Itu gara-gara hukuman bapak juga!" Yukimura ikut nimbrung. kenyataannya, dia tak nyenyak tidur karena nonton film horor "_The Ultimate Sliding Nurse_".

"Saya jadi nggak selera makan pak!" Marui berkata. maksudnya, kemarin dia nggak punya selera buat makan nasi, jadi semalam dia cuma makan roti.

"Saya jadi nggak bisa Bahasa Inggris juga!" ini dari Kirihara yang sejak jaman dino memang tak dikaruniai berkah Tuhan berupa bakat di Bahasa Inggris.

"Ah... kalian ini main alasan saja! Kan cuma seminggu! Itu targetnya,"

"Apanya yang 'cuma seminggu'? Pak, nggak punya perasaan ya? Coba deh... Sejak di-skors, atu detik bagi kita tuh sama dengan satu jam dan satu jam itu sama kayak sehari! Padahal sehari itu setara dengan setahun! Dan setahun itu rasanya seperti lima abad! Jadi bayangin pak, berapa lama kita nggak maen tennis?" cerocos Yukimura.

"Ya tetep seminggu!" jawab Yoshizawa, "Siapa sih, guru matematika kamu? Nanti biar saya skors kalau tau muridnya jadi suka meracau..."

"Eh? Guru matem saya kan... Bapak sendiri!" sahut Yukimura, "Emangnya bapak mau maen nyekor-nyekoran gitu?"

"Ha? I-iya ya..." Yoshizawa menyahut, "Ehm... Yah... Anggap saja yang tadi itu bukan saya yang ngomong,"

"Tapi pak, kalo misalnya bapak bener-bener nglakuin itu... Saya seneng banget lho pak! Hehe..." maunya Yukimura, mulai membayangkan betapa bahagianya merasakan days without math.

"Ngaco saja! Sudah sudah! Cukup ngobrolnya! sekarang kalian baris disini! Cepet!"

Anak-anak menurut biarpun dengan langkah yang ogah-ogahan. sebelum memulai entah apa kegiatan itu nantinya, Yoshizawa memberi briefing terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini, kalian semua harus melaksanakan kegiatan PBB"

"Oh, PBB pak? tau dong! PBB itu Perserikatan Bangsa Bangsa kan pak?" Kirihara memamerkan kemampuannya dalam pelajaran sejarah, walaupun malah berkesan sok tau. Tidak _applicable _namanya.

"Bukan... PBB itu Pajak Bumi dan Bangunan!" Marui teringat kejadian kemarin sore dimana Pak Lurah dateng ke rumahnya untuk menagih PBB yang dimaksud.

"Oh iya PBB! papi uda lunas belom ya?" Sanada menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan.

"Kalo papa aku uda lunas lho! Udah setaon yang lalu!" cerita Yukimura bangga.

"Huu... gitu aja. Bokap guwe uda dua taon yang lalu," Niou tak mau kalah.

"Ayahku uda lunas bahkan sejak aku belum lair," sahut Yagyuu.

"Ck! Bahkan sebelom ada NPWP, abah aku uda ngelunasin semuanya," celetuk Yanagi.

"Bapakku malah belum punya NPWP," kata Kuwahara.

"Hah? Gak bisa bayar pajek dong?"

"Kenapa gak daftar?"

"Emang sengaja kok,"

"HALOOO!" teriak Yoshizawa, "kenapa malah ribut soal NPWP hahhh?"

"Oh... ini pak. Bapaknya Jackal nggak punya NPWP" jelas Niou.

"Lho? sudah punya penghasilan tetap kok nggak punya NPWP? Apa kata dunia?"

Anak-anak saling pandang sejenak. Sang Kepsek terobsesi masuk TV rupanya. Pake nyontek _tagline_ iklan yang sudah basi pula. Kasihan...

"Eh pak... Terus, sekarang kita mau ngapain nih?"

"Hah? Iya ya! Sampai mana tadi? Oh, PBB. PBB disini maksudnya adalah Pelatihan Baris Berbaris,"

"Kayak pas TK itu ya pak ya?" Kirihara mengacungkan tangan.

"PBB ini lain! PBB anak SMP! Seperti yang dulu pernah kalian terima waktu MOS,"

"MOS kapan pak?" Niou bingung.

"MOS apaan sih pak?" Marui ikut linglung.

"Perasaan kita dulu nggak ada MOS deh..." Yanagi mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, Nji gimana sih? Kita kan waktu itu pada _escape_ ke warnet," Yukimura menggali kuburan sendiri. Namun Yoshizawa maklum-maklum saja, mengingat mereka yang memang berjiwa pemberontak (apa pula).

"Ya sudahlah. Nah, perlu ditegaskan lagi bahwa PBB kali ini diharapkan bisa menanamkan sikap disiplin pada diri kalian yang sudah lenyap ditelan kebengalan,"

Tengkuk Sanada memanas. Entah mengapa, rasanya Yoshizawa menekankan kata-kata tadi secara khusus terhadapnya. Mungkin itu merujuk pada tingkah bejatnya belakangan ini, yang dianggap telah mengkhianati kedudukannya sebagi Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan sekolah.

"Sanada! Kesini kamu!" Yoshizawa menunjuk tempat di depan barisan, tepat di sampingnya.

"Ha? S-saya pak?" Sanada tola-tolo.

"Ya kamu! Siapa lagi Sanada di sini?"

Masih dengan tanda tanya, Sanada melaksanakan perintah untuk berdiri di depan barisan.

"Nah, kamu Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, kan? Coba kamu pimpin anak-anak ini,"

Oh... taunya. Sanada mendesah lega. Kirain disuruh jogetan kayang atau apalah gitu sebagai hukuman.

"Baik, pak. Akan saya pimpin mereka,"

Hening.

"Ehem ehem..." Sanada berdeham sedikit sebelum...

"AYO, TEMAN-TEMAN! KITA JARAH RUANG GURU LAGIIII! SINGSINGKAN LENGAN BAJU! SINGSINGKAN LENGAN CELANA! TARUNDORU!"

"AYOOO! AYOOO!" Niou langsung berhisteria-ria dengan semangat pemuda yang meletup-letup. Lainnya pun tampak sumringah dan bersiap-siap.

"HEH? HEI, STOOOP! STUUUOOOPPP!"

Semua menghentikan aksinya sambil agak cekikikan setelah kepsek menggelegar.

"Maksud sayaa... pimpin buat PBB! Bukan buat tindakan anarkis!"

"O-oh... ya ya pak! Mangap eh... maaf pak," ujar Sanada, sedikit nyengir, "Ngomong daritadi dong pak,"

"Tadi sudah ngomong," Yoshizawa menyanggah seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataannya.

"Eh, yah... Semuanya, siap grak!" Sanada memberi first command-nya.

"Ah, Sanada... Kita-kita uda siap dari tadi kok!" kata Yukimura yang lagi duduk pewe sambil kipas-kipas.

"Lu pengennya kita ngapain? Apa pun itu, kita oke!" umbar Niou.

"Hoi, berdiri dong! Onde mande..." pinta Sanada. Enak aja mereka pada asoi-asoi-an sementara dia berdiri sendirian. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk berdiri.

"Yang paling tinggi, silakan bediri di barisan paling kanan,"

"Lha kenapa?" tanya Jackal.

"Peraturannya begitu,"

"Yaah... Diskriminasi itu namanya! Mosok yang pendek gak dibolehin berdiri di barisan kanan sih?" Niou memprotes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Marui. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa manyun, biarpun setengah setuju juga sih.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kita taati saja aturan mainnya," Yagyuu melerai. dan setekah barisan siap, Sanada memulai aba-aba lagi.

"Semuanya... Siaaap grakkk!"

Barisan siap, berdiri tegak.

"Setengah lengan, lencang kanan, grakk!"

Barisan melaksanakan perintah.

"Tegap grak!"

Barisan tegap kembali.

"Hadap kiri, grak!"

"Apa apa apa? HARAKIRI?" Marui nyeletuk. Semuanya langsung menggelinjang resah dan gelisah mendengar celetukan si Tensai. Masak disuruh harakiri?

"Eh, gile lu ndro!" otomatis keluar dari mulut Kuwahara yang keseringan nonton Warkop.

"Hadap kiri, geblek! Ha-dap ki-ri! Itu kupingnya pada di-solder dong biar bolong" Sanada sewot. Semua mengikuti komando.

"Hadap kanan grak!"

Barisan hadap kanan.

"Balik kanan grak!"

Barisan balik kanan.

"Balik kiri grak!"

Barisan balik kiri. Sanada ber-ck-ck-ck.

"Heh, ayam... Mana ada yang namanya balik kiri?" komentarnya.

"Trus kenapa situ nyuruh lagian?" Yanagi lempar balik nanya.

"Ah... Sanada membodoh-bodohi kita!" keluh Yukimura diplomatis.

"Udah udah. Sekarang... hormat grak!"

Pada hormat.

"Tegap grak!"

Tegap lagi.

"Hormat grak!"

Hormat lagi.

"Tegap grak!"

Tegap lagi.

"Hormat grak!"

Hormat lagi.

"Tegap grak!"

Tegap lagi.

"Hormat grak! Tegap grak! Hormat grak! Tegap grak! Hormat grak! Tegap grak! Hormat grak! Tegap grak!"

"SAMPE KIAMAT!" semua berteriak bareng lantaran keki sama sang komandan yang tidak kompeten.

"Oke oke... Serong kanan grak!"

"Serong kiri grak!"

"Istirahat di tempat grak!"

"Hore hore hulala! Ayo jajaaan!" Marui bersorak sorai, siap menyerbu kantin sebelum dicegat sama Kirihara.

"Eh eh eh! Mau ke mana, pai?"

"Lho? Kan katanya istirahat? Kalo istirahat kan artinya jajan!" Marui setengah merengek.

"Istirahat disini artinya lain. kayak gini nih," ralat Yagyuu, menunjukkan sikap istirahat yang benar. Agak cemberut, Marui mengikutinya.

"Ho... bagus, bagus..." Sanada belagak jendral ketika melangkah mengelilingi barisan sambil mengangguk-angguk, "jangan ubah posisi sebelum aku kasih aba-aba,"

Tiba-tiba, Yukimura nyelonong keluar dari barisan. Kontan Sanada mencegahnya.

"Oi! Yukimura, mau ke mana kamu?"

"Eng... Toilet," Yukimura meringis, pasang tampang seolah-olah sedang kebelet. Tapi kenyataannya emang gitu sih.

"Nggak boleh asal ngacir gitu! Balik ke barisan!" titah Sanada. Yukimura menurut , biarpun masih meringis-meringis.

"Kalo mau keluar barisan atau membenahi diri atau melakukan tindakan lain diluar berbaris, harus balik kanan!"

"Hah? Harus ya?" keluh Yukimura.

"Ya! harus itu. Kalo nyelonong gitu aja kan nggak tertib," terang Sanada. Yukimura agak kebingungan juga.

"Eng... masak harus balik kanan dulu?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Harus!"

"…. harus?"

"H-a-r-u-s"

"..."

"Yukimura? Kenapa...?"

"SANADA BEGO! Kelamaan tau! Aku langsung ke toilet aja deh! Sambel... eh, sebel!" sambil gerundel-gerundel, Yukimura ngibrit menuju toilet.

"Jadi, begitulah" ujar Sanada, "anak-anak, kalo ada yang mau berulah, harus balik kanan dulu. Mengerti?"

"Ngerti..." yang lain menjawab loyo-loyoan.

"Ck ck ck! Bukan gitu cara jawabnya!" Sanada menggugat, "Kalo ditanyain "mengerti", maka jawabnya harus "siap, mengerti!", gitu... Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti,"

"Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!"

"Mengerti?"

"Genichiro, lu budeg ya?" Sanada lantas memelototi dan mengambil posisi lempar sepatu kepada Yanagi, namun syukurlah niat itu tak jadi dilakukan. Kembali Sanada mengelilingi barisan. Kemudian, entah apa, dia menoleh kanan dan kiri, ngeliat kalo aja si Yoshizawa masih di deket situ. Eh, ternyata kepsek malah lagi ngobrol sama pak tukang kebon di taman pojokan. Kesempatan takkan datang dua kali, maka Sanada mengambil kesempatan itu untuk refreshing sebentar.

"Kalian tetap disini. Aku ada urusan sebentar," begitu katanya, sok penting. Kemudian, dia berlari ke arah lapangan tennis. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di sana... Serasa di surga! Segera dia sujud syukur sambil cium-ciumin dataran semen itu. Adiksinya terhadap tennis dan propertinya, kemungkinan sudah mencapai tingkat gila. Sementara anak-anak pada geleng-geleng kepala.

Tak lama berselang, Yoshizawa balik ke barisan.

"Lho lho? Mana si Sanada?"

Lapangan tennis sungguh sangat jelas terlihat dari lapangan tempat anak-anak PBB. Tak perlu petunjuk dari siapapun, begitu melihat sesosok makhluk yang mulai napok-napok bola ke dinding lapangan, barulah beliau paham sepaham-pahamnya. Segera beliau hampiri Sang Fukubochou klub tennis itu.

"Sanada!"

Glek! Sang terpanggil menghentikan geraknya. Ah, nasib...

"Berani-beraninya kamu mangkir dari tugasmu... dan malah main tennis?"

"K-kok tau pak, kalo saya maen tenes? Tolong jangan salah sangka dulu deh pak!" Sanada nggak terima dituduh begitu. padahal jelas-jelas... Raket di tangan kanan-nya, dan bola tennis di tangan kiri-nya.

"Kamu ini... sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Yoshizawa muntab, memarahi anak kelas 3A itu, sementara yang kena marah hanya menunduk. Sang kepsek menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Eh… Begini, ya, Sanada... sebenarnya kau anak yang baik. Ayahmu sering cerita ke saya, dan beliau juga menitipkan anak bungsunya ini ke saya, jadi saya merasa bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu di sekolah. Bukan hanya kau, tapi semua murid di sini adalah tanggungan saya,"

Untuk sejenak, Sanada merasa sedikit bersimpati terhadap kepsek-nya, setelah mendengar kata-kata beliau barusan.

"Oh... Begitu ya pak? Ternyata jadi kepala sekolah itu susah ya," Sanada menunjukkan simpati-nya, tapi terdengar seperti bahwa ia meremehkan profesi kepsek sebelumnya. Yoshizawa tidak peduli.

"Sanada, saya tahu, perjuanganmu untuk bermain tennis hingga seperti sekarang itu tidaklah mudah. Perlu sejuta kali usaha bagimu sampai akhirnya kau berhasil. Tapi kau juga harus ingat posisimu sebagai pelajar, jangan cuma menang di tennis saja. Jangan lupakan tugas bela-"

"Eng... Maaf, pak..." Sanada menyela, "Itu... yang lain... pada ke mana ya?"

Yoshizawa menoleh ke belakang, ke arah telunjuk Sanada mengarah. Di lapangan tempat mereka PBB tadi, sekarang hanya ada pak tukang kebon yang lagi nyapu.

####

"Buchou!" Kirihara menepuk bahu Sang Leader.

"Hei, kalian? Kok ada di sini?" Yukimura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepiring nasi pecel yang hendak dilahapnya.

"Lho? bukannya kamu tadi lagi ke toilet?" pertanyaan dari Kuwahara ini ditanggapi dengan senyuman jahil Yukimura.

"Toilet? Iya. Tadi. Tapi begitu lewat kantin sini... Yah, tau lah, aku belom sarapan sih, jadi..." Yukimura menggantungkan jawabannya, sebelum menyuap sesendok pecel. Air liur menetes di tepi bibir Marui. Segera dia memasang tampang memelas kepada Kuwahara.

"Iya iya... pesen gih sono!" kata Kuwahara, pasrah.

"Ha? Ditraktir nih? Sadisss! Trims ya, Jack!" malah Niou yang girang sendiri, "Bu kantiin! Bakso campur! Komplit! Sama es teh ya!"

"Aku bakso kosongan aja," kata Yagyuu.

"Ha? Mangkoknya doang dong?"

"Akaya, kamu mau pesen apa? Gado-gado ya? Biar sama kayak aku," Yanagi merekomendasikan makanan favoritnya, yang sebenarnya tak perlu.

"Eh? Nggak ah. Aku maunya tuh sayur-sayuran yang direbus trus dipotong-potong trus dikasi sambel kacang di atasnya,"

"Itu namanya gado-gado! Huu..."

"Biasa bu! Semua menu masing-masing satu!" ini Marui yang ngomong. Kuwahara lemas di bangkunya. Marui puas, Kuwahara lemas (?).

"Aku... akua gelas aja deh," kata Kuwahara.

"Oh iya. aku belom pesen minuman," Yukimura mulai keliatan kepedesen sama sambel pecel-nya, "Bu bu bu! Es campur ya bu! Lengkap! Tapi nggak pake cincau, nggak usah di kasi cendol, tanpa alpukat, tanpa tape, tanpa nangka, trus nggak pake susu ya bu! Oh, trus nggak usah pake es juga soalnya kalo minum es ntar aku batuk dan kalo batuk pasti aku ke dokter trus di suru minum obat yang pait padahal aku BENCI banget sama obat pait! Benci benci BENCIII!"

"EHEM!" suara deheman seseorang memberhentikan ciap-ciapan Yukimura. Serentak mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan.. Ci-luk-baa!

"Eh pak Yoshi," Yukimura tersenyum lebar, "Udah sarapan, pak? Ayo makan bareng! Enak lho!"

"Apa-apaan ini? Hah? Jelaskan!" Yoshizawa menuding pecel milik Yukimura.

"Jelaskan? Oh, iya pak. ini namanya pecel, pak. P-E-C-"

"BUKAN ITU! Jelaskan maksud kalian MANGKIR dari PBB!"

"Jelasin juga kenapa kalian mangkir nggak pake ngajakin gue!" Sanada, yang berdiri di belakang kepsek angkat bicara. Semuanya serentak memandang si Fukubochou dengan tatapan pongo. Yoshizawa menarik napas, menyabar-nyabarkan diri untuk kesekian kalinya di fanfic ini.

"Berdiri semua. Ikut saya,"

"Trus makan-nya?" anak-anak bertanya kompak.

"IKUT SAYA!" hening. Setelah berpandangan sesaat, dengan berat hati mereka terpaksa meninggalkan hidangan masing-masing yang tersaji indah di meja kantin, lalu mengikuti langkah kepala sekolah, entah kemana beliau menuju.

"Tuh kan? Kualat deh lu pada..." bisik Sanada, "salah sendiri, mangkir nggak ngajak-ngajak…"

####

Di bawah sengatan cahaya matahari pukul 11 siang, delapan jajaran manusia belia tengah berdiri tegak dengan posisi hormat di depan tiang bendera di tengah lapangan. Sudah satu jam mereka begitu. Bukannya mau cari sensasi, tapi geng ini sedang dihukum karena mangkir tadi. Berdiri tegak, harus tegak setegak tiang bendera yang menjulang di depan mereka. Sambil menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah dalam 4 bahasa : Jepang, Inggris, Mandarin, dan Perancis (ekstrim banget). Sambil diawasi oleh kepala sekolah yang menggengam tongkat rotan yang biasa digunakan untuk memukul pantat anaknya kalo lagi kumat bandelnya.

"Ayo ayo... Nyanyi terus! Niou, berdiri tegak!"

Plak! kepsek menyabet pantat Niou. Niou meringis miris.

"Sanada, suaramu tidak terdengar!"

Plak! Sanada menambah volume suara seadanya.

"Yukimura, tangannya! Sikap hormat yang benar! Lengannya yang lurus, jangan loyo begitu!"

Plak!

"Ah! PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!" protes Yukimura, mengelus pantatnya yang kena kaplok. Kepsek mah cuek saja.

"Marui, jangan tidur!"

Plak! Marui kejang-kejang.

"Yagyuu... mana ekspresinya?"

Plak! Yagyuu terlonjak.

"Kuwahara!"

Plak! Kuwahara mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kirihara, rambutmu kenapa gimbal, hah?"

Plak! Kirihara komat-kamit ngedukunin pak Yoshi.

"Yanagi, kenapa tidur? sama saja seperti Marui,"

"Siapa yang tidur, pak? Mata saya emang begini!" Yanagi nggak terima dong.

PLAKK!

"Nggak adil! kenapa saya ditampol paling keras?"

"Protes saja. Terimalah! Dasar..." sepertinya pak Yoshi ini puas sekali dengan posisinya sekarang. Sudah berapa lama dia mendambakan bisa menghukum siswa-siswa bandelnya ini...

"Ah... panas banget..." peluh mulai bermunculan dari jidat Yukimura, wajahnya mulai memucat, "Ah ah..."

Bruk!

"Yukimuraaaa!"

"Buchouuuu!"

"Hei hei! Ada a-? Yukimura? Kenapa dia?"

"Masak penyakitnya kumat lagi?" gumam Yanagi.

"Ha? Aku baru tau kalo Buchou punya epilepsi?" ujar Kirihara.

"Epilepsi? Bisa dimakan? Enak nggak tuh?" Marui bertanya polos.

"Sudahlah... Sanada! Bawa dia ke UKS! Yang lain tetap di tempat! Ayo!"

Dengan menggunakan jurus "Rai", Sanada bergegas membopong Yukimura yang semaput itu ke UKS, menerobos begitu saja di tengah keramaian murid, mengacuhkan tatapan penuh impian dan jeritan girang yang datang dari para fujoshi di sekolah mereka.

####

Di UKS, ada seorang pemuda cantik tengah terbahak-bahak seperti keselek cicak. Penyebabnya? Sederhana.

Di sana, dari balik jendela UKS, pemuda itu bisa melihat, tujuh anak buahnya yang gampang ditipu, tengah berdiri di depan tiang bendera menikmati pukulan tongkat rotan di pantat masing-masing.

Sementara dia? Berbaring santai di ranjang UKS nan empuk dan full AC, sambil menyeruput segelas air es yang diberikan dokter sekolah padanya. Tak lupa sepiring pecel via delivery dari kantin.

Tunggu, bukannya dia pingsan tadi?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Terus aja kalian gitu!" tawanya tertahan, "Kayak nggak tau aja gimana aku! HAH! Calon anak Broadway gituloooh!"

Kembali dia menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang.

"Fuh! untung gue nggak salah pilih temen..."

Iya, yang ada sih, mereka yang salah pilih temen kayak dia...

"Hahahahah! HUAHAHAHA! HAH! MAKAN TUH MARS SEKOLAAAAH!"

Hingga matahari bersembunyi di kaki langit, Yukimura masih heboh sendiri dengan kejeniusannya dalam bidang AKTING.

* * *

**Tak perlu dikatakan, rencana mendisiplinkan geng reguler Rikkai belum sepenuhnya sukses. Pak Yoshi terpaksa ambil jalan lain, yang bisa diliat nanti di chapter selanjutnya (sekalian promosi, peace!).**

_

* * *

_

_Ajigile. Perasaan tambah lama tambah OOC aja ini serial... Oh iya, buat yang nggak tau apa itu Broadway, itu adalah panggung teater terkenal, untuk lebih jelas silakan ubek-ubek Wikipedia ya._

_Tentang esai-nya Akaya... Ada yang tau itu lagu siapa? XD_

_Beribu maaf saya ucapkan buat fans Rikkaidai yang nggak terima chara favoritnya dijadikan "korban" beginian. Tapi, gimanapun juga, yang namanya fanfic (dan fanart) adalah sarana untuk "menyalah-gunakan" chara favorit masing-masing. Nyeeeheheheh..._

_Biarpun begitu, komentar, kritik, saran, hujatan dan bahkan buat yang nge-flame juga, saya terima dengan senang hati. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca sampai di sini ^^_


End file.
